Let the Bodies hit the floor
by Silent-Mousie
Summary: Repost: Hermione leads the light side into battle alongside Alastor Moody. During the battle someone unexpected sacrifices their live for her. Who was it? Please Read and Review


**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

The bodies were falling all around her. They hit the ground with a sickening thud. She and Moody refused to let their forces use the killing curse until it was absolutely necessary.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she recalled what she must start doing.

**Flash back**

_"Miss Granger, you have been appointed to lead the Light forces along with myself," Alastor Moody growled out._

_The voice of Molly Weasley pleaded, "Alastor, she is only a child. Please, don't force this onto her."_

_Hermione gazed at the wall, "Dumbledore requested this?"_

_Remus Lupin looked to the frightened teenager, "Hermione, you are the most capable person for the job. Your ability to control your emotions during battle makes you the perfect candidate. You are a hero in the eyes of the Order even though you are so young. They respect you and trust you."_

_The recently graduated student stood up strait knowing what she must do, "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for trying to protect me, but I must honor Dumbledore's wishes. He always knew what he was doing. I can't deny him now that he has fallen." She turned to Moody, "we must discuss the use of Unforgivables on the field."_

_Mrs. Weasley stared at her adopted daugther with pride and stood behind the young woman beaming._

_Moody nodded, "Let us discuss this in private."_

_Hermione was escorted to the library and the crazy man started the discussion._

**End of Flashback**

"Hermione! No!"

The body of Molly Weasley pushed the eighteen year old girl out of the way of a green stream of light emitted from the wand of one Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione watched as the motherly woman who took her in when Death Eaters invaded the Granger's household and murdered the occupiers of the home while the gifted daughter was attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The screams of several Weasleys were heard as the loving lady somehow fell gracefully, regardless of her weight, onto a bloodless patch of rye grass. A high-pitched laughter erupted as Hermione lifted her head in rage.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The wand of Bellatrix flew into Hermione's hand and the now disarmed woman just laughed replying, "You won't kill me. You are too weak."

Moody watched as he stunned a Death Eater, he knew that his second in command was about to lose her innocence.

Hermione looked down at her and said, "Try me… I think I have enough anger to kill most of the Death Eaters here… Let us find out, shall we. We will begin… with blondie." She pointed at Lucius Malfoy. "He doesn't see me yet, does he?"

"You lie!"

Hermione turned and yelled, "DROP," most of the Order members fell to the ground.

"LUCIUS! NO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione started shooting the curse off in rapid fire before Bellatrix screamed and was shot herself.

Order members watched in awe as they saw their most non-violent leader begin to massacre the Dark Lord's forces. Some Death Eaters were too shocked to even move when they found the 'mudblood' pointing her wand toward them. Soon the enemy forces started to retreat. The light side was told never to use the killing curse unless Hermione or Alastor Moody started to use the curse; therefore, the Order was too ready to begin this spree.

Hermione still had her wand arm extended even though the Death Eaters already had disappeared. She was shaking violently as she dropped her arm to her side. _I will be strong. I will not cry. I won't show weakness. I will hold on. But…_

Hermione dropped to the ground screaming as all of the tears in her eyes that had been building up broke forth. She sobbed; she let herself for the first time cry like she really had needed to do for years. Hermione draped her body over the fallen Weasley and proceeded to cry ontop of her adopted mother. The whole Order just watched as the young girl, who was forced to become an adult too soon, broke out of her inner defenses.

The light side realized that Molly had been right all along. Hermione was not ready to lead the many battles she had already led. Hermione was still a girl. She was a girl who was able to stand up when she was needed most.

The End

A/N: I don't own this… you people should know who's characters these are. Please read and review. This is my first fic.


End file.
